shattered_earth_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
United States of America
Write the first paragraph of your page here. History The United States had been formed on July 4, 1776 when they declared independence from the British Empire. They fought them for freedom until 1781 when the American Patriot finally won and had formed the United States of America. Over the years the United States would expand from many events including the Louisiana Purchase, Mexican-American War, Gasden Purchase and many more. The country had too test it self when in 1861 the Southern half of the nation had seceded from the union and had started a civil war. The war was the deadliest war for over a century, claiming the lives of almost a million Americans from both sides. For decades after that the country had to rebuild itself while at the same time making the nation stronger then it was before. The nation had too test itself yet again in the Spanish-American war, where it had too fight the country that was a former shell of it's empire. The americans had beaten the Spanish and had put itself on the global stage. The United States had tried too stay isolated throughout the years when World War 1 was being fought in Europe, claiming the lives of twenty two million people. The United States had joined into the war in 1917 due to multiple events. The country didn't do much to change the war effort but had helped in leading to the victory of the Allies in World War 1. The United States would experience another decade of change and happiness until the Stock Market collapsed in 1929, bringing the United States to new levels of unemployment and poverty never seen before. It would continue like this but would continually get better thanks to President Roosevelt. The country would finally be changed forever when Poland was invaded by Germany in 1939. Although like the last European war the majority of the United States had wanted to stay away from it, They were succeeding at what they wanted until December 7, 1941 when the Japanese had striked Pearl Harbor, killing over 2,000 American civilians and soldiers. This had brought the United States to war with Japan, and a day after that Germany. The United States fought in about almost every theatre of world war 2, from the fields of North Africa too the towns in France too the waters of the Pacific. The United States fought in some of the most important battles, including Midway, D-Day, Guadacanal, Bulge and many more. The European Front had ended on May 8, 1945 over a week after the death of Hitler by suicide when the new leader of Nazi Germany had surrendered due too Berlin being captured and the rest of Germany's military had surrendered or lost the will too fight. In early august the United States changed history and war by dropping the Atomic Bomb on Hiroshima and three days later Nagasaki. These two strikes had led too the deaths of almost 200,000 Japanese people and forced the Japanese Empire into surrendering too the allies. The Allies had emerged victorious. Throughout the end of the 40s a rivalry between the Communist East and Capitalist West was brewing. This had led too the Cold War between the United States North American Treaty Organization and the Soviet Union's Warsaw Pact. This Cold War would had gone from Cuba to Vietnam to Angola to Afganistan until 1989 when the Iron Curtain and Warsaw Pact fel, followed by the Soviet Union in 1991. In 2001 the World was changed forever when the Terrorist group Al-Qaeda had hijacked four airline planes and had tried too use all of them too crash into the World Trade Center Twin Towers and Pentagon. A fourth plane which was also heading for Washington D.C had been taken over by the occupants of the plane, sending it crashing too the earth. These events had started the War on Terror, leading too the invasion of Afganistan in 2001 and Iraq in 2003. This would lead too many protests against the wars, including from people like World leaders, citizens, people within the US government and most of the world. Signs of the World Economy collapsing had been starting for years but could've been seen as early as 2008 when the Stock Market collapsed. The Collapse had hit on February 27, 2014 when a large amount of asteroids had hit Earth with almost no warning. The asteroids were all small but had devastating effect and had hit multiple areas and cities. The cities destroyed by the asteroids were Johannesburg, Kharthoum, San Francisco, Tokyo, Bali, Beijing, Lima, Santiago, Mumbai, Munich, Oslo, Dover, Perth, Dakar and Boston. The United States, along with the rest of the world had suffered from food shortages, riots, and many other problems until the United States government had collapsed completely, with other powerful countries like China, Russia, France and many more falling, sending the World Economy collapsing and turning the entire world into anarchy. After the Collapse The Collapse had rendered the entire world in ruins, with almost a billion people dying. The United States was hit heavily too with over 10 million dying from the meteors, another 10 million dying from starvation and riots, and almost 16 million dying from the Civil War that soon followed. The current state of the country is always changing. Current Map '''Blue- '''North American Federation '''Red- '''Republic of California '''Yellow- '''Texan Republic '''Orange- '''Federal Republic of Washington '''Purple- '''Republic of Deseret '''Light Blue- '''People's Republic of Colorado '''Light Green- '''Kingdom of Dakota '''Dark Green- '''Mid-Western Commonwealth '''Dark Red- '''Northern Republic '''Light Brown- '''Kentucky Confederacy '''Tan- '''Republic of Louisiana '''Reddish Brown- '''Republic of the Carolinas '''Green- '''Kingdom of Florida '''Cyan- '''Democratic Republic of Alaska '''Dark Blue- '''Kingdom of Hawaii